


Sickly

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Soft Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: request: carl is very sick and negan visits him at the infirmary to take care of him





	Sickly

"Why are you here?" Rick was so close to Negan he was practically stepping on the backs of his shoes. "You picked up on Tuesday and its Thursday. That's one day and I know you aren't unreasonable. Just-" 

"Just what?" Negan asked. He didn't turn around. Negan knew where he was going and nothing was going to stop him. Not even Carls little guard dog Rick. "An asshole? Don't make me blush." He waved Rick off. "I'm not here to pick anything up. I'm here to see someone."

"Who?" Rick stepped in front of him, stumbling to the side when Negan simply raised his bat. Rick was infuriating, no wonder Carl was always pissed off. He had to deal with Rick all day. "I deserve to know. This is my home, Negan-" 

"I own you." Negan stepped up the front stairs of the infirmary. Finally, Negan turned around and faced Rick. "You're lucky I'm distracted, because if I wasn't your head would be ground into the concrete." He walked towards Rick, looking down at him. "So... do yourself a favor and run along. I'm not in the mood to be angry." 

Rick stared at him, his chest rising and falling, small huffs escaping his lips. He called up his fists before opening his hands once again. He was shaking, he always was when Negan was around. "Carls fine. It's just a stomach flu. Medicine is helping." He turned around and walked away, grabbing at his thighs in a way to calm himself.

Negan nodded, walking up the steps and into the infirmary. He peeked around, relaxing when he realized no one else was in there. He dropped his bat by the door and shrugged off his bag, walking into the room with a small wire bed. Carl laid in the bed, thin sheets laid neatly across him. His eye was closed, his socket wrapped in clean new bandages. His hair was knotted and messy against the pillow. Carls skin was a sickly pale color and his eye looked sunken into his face. Kid must feel like hell, he sure looks like it. 

"Hey." Negan mumbled, setting his bag on the foot of the bed. He unzipped it and started to dig through it. Carls eye opened and looked at him. He smiled and sat up, reaching for Negan. "Lay back down." He pulled out a few different cans of soup then two bowls and spoons. "You're sick."

"I'm fine." Carl argued, but he laid back down nonetheless. He rubbed his face and looked out the window, smiling. "They always surround you when you're here. They're all outside staring at us." He looked back at Negan. "Don't do anything embarrassing."

"You aren't fine." Negan slipped his thumb beneath the tab of the can and pulled it up, smiling when it clicked and the sound of scraping metal filled the room. "Fine is laying in bed at home. Not fine is laying in bed in the infirmary. Big difference." 

"I just didn't want to get Judith sick. She's still a kid and we have more medicine to cure an adult than we do for a kid." He reached out and took Negans hand in his own. "I'm okay." He pulled the can from Negans grip and laid it on the table. 

"Of course." Negan rubbed his face, shaking his head. "You scared the hell out of me, kid. I heard on the air waves that you were in here and I just-" Negan stopped, as if he didn't want to admit what he was feeling. He cleared his throat. "You scared me. Don't do it again." 

"Wouldn't be the first time." Carl smiled at him. He still looked beautiful. There was nothing that could stop Carl from being beautiful. "And it won't be the last." He took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'm okay."

"I came to take care of you." He picked the soup can up again. "I save this stuff for me but-" He shrugged, looking at the label. "I think sick boy deserves it more." He smiled.

Carl chuckled, softly. "Sweet... that's really sweet... and I appreciate it a lot but.." He sat up, running his fingers through his hair. "I seem to throw up everything I eat, so I'll pass. But it is sweet. So sweet."

Negan set the can down, nodding. "Guess I am sweet." He picked up his bag and set it on the ground. "You're making me soft. It sucks. People can't take me serious when they know I do this."

"It reminds them you're human. That you care." Carl took his hand and kissed Negans knuckles. "I think you need to be reminded that you're human too, sometimes."

"Yeah.." Negan pulled away, walking towards the window, closing the curtains. "Maybe I do."


End file.
